digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LARSMON
thumb|right|[[Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv1|Archiv 2008 zweites Halbjahr]] thumb|right|[[Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv2|Archiv 2009 erstes Halbjahr]] thumb|right|[[Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv3.1|Archiv 2009 drittes Vierteljahr]] = Darcmon-Hippogriffomon = Hallo, ich hätte da mal so eine Farge ist Hippogriffomon eig. die ganz normale digitaion von darcmon oder nicht? ist es überhaupt eine digitation? es sieht nämlich wie eine spirit digitaion aus bzw. wie EINE nähnlcihe also was ähnliches darcmon=human hippogriffomon=beast! Könnte das sein..?:D:D:D(ich weiß das es nur 10 legendäre digikreiger gibt) und dann wollte ich noch wissen welches wäre die mega levels digitaion von darcmon? würde mich über antwort freuen ;) :D'Arcmon kann zu Hippogriffomon digitieren, aber als offizielle Digitation würde ich es nicht bezeichnen. :PS:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde. (~''') --LARSMON 16:48, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry aber du ahst mir meine 2. Frage auch nich beantwortet oder:D? ::welches ist die Megadigitation von darcmon und /oder hippogriffomon??? ::leormon1 ( ka was du mit tilde 4 meinst???!!! ) :D:D :::er meint ~ dieses zeichen 4 mal ::::Naja, ich könnte D´Arcmon kein offizielles Mega-Level zuordnen. Und das Mega-Level von Hippogriffomon ist Gryphonmon. ::::PS@Ultimate Warblade King Dragon Sword Grande Alpha:Das mit dem Signieren gilt auch für dich. --LARSMON 09:03, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::So weit ich weiß ist die offizielle Digitationsreihe von D'arcmon so aus :::::Salamon-D'arcmon-Angewomon-Orphanimon :::::::-Gatomon- Angewomon-MagnadramonDigiminator 00:15, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Das ist eine mögliche Digitationsreihe, aber keine offizielle. --LARSMON 09:03, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Also in DMA hab ich das gefunden: :::::::::thumb :::::::::Digiminator 14:31, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Das sind aber nur mögliche Evolines, deswegen heißt die Rubrik ja auch "My Evolutions", wobei ja sogar oben drüber steht, dass die Reihen von einem User zusammengebaut wurden und auf Schätzungen und Annahmen beruhen. --LARSMON 14:49, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = von mir aquilamon: können wir auch partner werden! = Können auch wir Partner werden? Ich kann dir allerdings nur ein Bild geben was ich selbst gemalt habe oder ich versuche irgendwie eins zu machen"""" :Das verstehe ich nicht. Hast du eine Seite, mit der eine Partnerschaft eingegangen werden könnte? :PS:Deinen Post weiter oben habe ich hierher verlagert, da meine Benutzerdiskussion wohl der falsche Ort dazu ist. :PS2:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde (~'). --LARSMON 16:48, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja also ich hab eine www.digimonfourever.de.tl aber wie gesagt ich hab kein bild ist eins unbedingt nötig sonst besorg ich mir natürlich sofort eins :-)Aquilamon 18:28, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Nun gegen eine Partnerschaft hab´ ich nichts, aber ein Bild oder Banner oder irgendwas bräuchte ich schon. Und du müsstest dann halt ein Bild mit Link hierher bei dir posten. --LARSMON 13:25, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Gib mir deine E-Mail Adresse und ich schicke es dir .... ::::Aquilamon 13:04, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Aquilamon :::::Lad´ es doch einfach hier auf dem Wiki hoch, das müsste ich ja dann sowieso.--LARSMON 13:07, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::ich finde es eh besser weil ich finde es kompliziert und außerdem geht schneller sag doch ich sende es dir nur und dannach lösche ich sie :::::::Na von mir aus, nutze einfach die E-Mail-Funktion hier auf dem Wiki. --LARSMON 13:13, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Chatten = Hi ich bin neu hier, deshalb eine frage: Kann man nur durch Diskussionsseiten miteinander chatten? Danke im vorraus! Metalgarurumon95 13:45, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Es ist möglich, man sollte es aber nicht tun, sondern lieber eine Diskussion auf einer einzigen Diskussionsseite führen, da dann auch alles viel leichter verfolgt werden kann. --LARSMON 13:47, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) =Digimon-Familien= Hi ich wollte 2 (oder vielleicht auch 3) neue Seiten anlegen und zwar Greymon-Familie, Garurumon-Familie und eventuell auch Kabuterimon-Familie weil es ja viele Digimon gibt die das wort "Grey", "Garuru" oder "Kabuteri" in ihrem Namen haben, ist das dann eigentlich auch bei Vereinigungen? (Also ob man z.B. bei ner seite schreibt Vereinigungen: Greymon-/Garurumon-/Kabuterimon-Familie?)LordMegaAngemon 13:00, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, warum sollten solche Artikel sinnvoll sein. Die Digimon, die solche "Wortstämme" nenne ich es mal in sich tragen, gehören entweder ganz einfach einer Digitationsreihe an oder haben schlicht und ergreifend gar nichts miteinander zu tun, da ja z. B. Grey einfach nur alt heißt, was ja zu vielen Digimon passen würde. Demnach kann man solche Digimon weder als Vereinigungen, noch als "Familien" zusammenfassen, da sie nunmal nichts weiter miteinander zu tun haben. Demnach würden z. B. auch Leomon und Liamon zu einer solchen "Familie" gehören, da beide das Wort Löwe in sich tragen, eben nur in unterschiedlichen Sprachen. --LARSMON 13:18, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Larsmon wenn ich dich korrigieren darf, >>Grey<< heißt auch Grau...:-) ::Aquilamon 17:38, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Aquilamon :::Ja, aber das ist in diesem Zusammenhang nicht gemeint. --LARSMON 10:56, 12. Sep. 2009 ( ::::Larsmon darf ich auch bei der bedeutung des Namens von Greymon hinschreiben Grey bedeutet auch grau?((raikou38)) :::::Nein, weil diese Bedeutung hier nicht gemeint ist. :::::PS:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft mit 4 Tilden ('~'). --LARSMON 15:29, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Redveedramon = Hatte des jmnd. erfunden und hast du die Seite gelöscht oder wurde die Seite einfach nicht erstellt? Soll ich die Seite erstellen?^^ HAAAAAAAAa nicht vergessen------->Ultimate Warblade King Dragon Sword Grande Alpha 18:34, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Das rote Veedramon hat keinen Artikel, weil es nur eine Unterart von Veedramon ist. --LARSMON 09:03, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Achso, weil bei AeroVeedramon steht, dass es u.A. aus RedVeedramon digitiert Ultimate Warblade King Dragon Sword Grande Alpha 20:41, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Das stammt nicht von mir, diese Information ist dann ein Fehler. --LARSMON 12:15, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) =Digimon D-Cyber= Ich wollte wissen, da ich gelesen hab, dass der Digimon-Partner von Hikaru Ryuuji ein DORUmon sein soll und hier, dass es ein Reptiledramon ist. In nem englischen Digimon Wiki stand, dass halt DORUmon der Partner ist und Reptiledramon das Ultra-Level und die Digitations-Reihe ist dann: DORUmon (Rookie) - Reptiledramon (Ultra) - Grademon (Mega) - Alphamon (Mega) und auch im Manga wird kein Champion-Level erwähnt. Aber es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen DORUmon und Reptiledramon? :Nun, es wurde eben keine offizielle Verbindung zwischen DORUmon und Reptiledramon hergestellt, sondern immer nur von einer Perfect Evolution gesprochen, wie bei Monodramon und Cyberdramon in Digimon Tamers. :PS:Signieren nicht vergessen. --LARSMON 14:45, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Neue Mitglieder = Ich habe sozusagen werbung gemacht und einer wird sich auf jeden fall anmelden (Metalgarurumon95 12:18, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Mangas = Hi, ich habe auf http://www.digimon-generation.org/index3.php?site=downloads/v-tamer-manga Digimon V-Tamer gedownloaded und gelesen. Leider geht das nur bis zum sechsten Kapitel und dann erst wieder ab dem 18.Kapitel. weißt du wo man noch Manga auf deutsch (notfalls auch english) lesen kann?Simi97 04:43, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich persönlich habe die Mangas bei onemanga.com auf englisch gelesen und mich ebenfalls mit digimon-generation.org beschäftigt. Weitere, vor allem deutsche, Seiten kenne ich jetzt leider nicht, aber du kannst es ja einfach mal googlen.^^ --LARSMON 13:20, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Hab ich schon, leider ohne erfolg:(. dann werde ich mal english lesen versuchen.Simi97 14:21, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Login = Vileicht bin ich dumm aber jedes mal wenn ich auf forum gehe und auf login geht das nit! Bin ich wenn ich auf anmelden klicke eingeloggt? bitte antworte! (Metalgarurumon95 17:59, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) :Wenn du rechts oben auf anmelden klickst, müssten zwei Eingabefelder kommen, eins für deinen Benutzernamen und einfür dein Passwort. Wenn du beides eingegeben hast, klickst du auf einloggen und bist es dann eben auch, sofern die Daten gestimmt haben. Wenn nicht wird dir dasaber angezeigt. --LARSMON 11:52, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Probleme... = Hallo LARSMON, Schmadley, ein Freund von mir, teilte mir heute Morgen, bzw. gestern Abend mit, das die Seite Biomon entstellt wurde. Wo er auch Recht mit hat. Der Benutzer Lopie verunstaltet aus meiner Hinsicht nach Lust und langer Weile Seiten, die wir aufbauen. Hoffe dies verstößt nicht gegen eine deiner Regeln aber hier mal ein Beispiel wo ich Benutzername etc. dazu nenne "Benutzer: Lopie, Biomon > Attacken: Gestank der Rouhlade...) oder das Profil von Biomon... Auch Yokomon ist verunstaltet, denn bei Seifenblasen steht "Yokomon spritzt Sp*rma auf seinen Gegner. Ich hoffe dies ist aus deiner Hinsicht nach nicht zu heftig, aber bitte banne diesen User, da er anscheinend keinen Wert darauf legt dieses Wiki zu verbessern... So etwas passiert sicherlich nicht ausversehen! Multimiau 05:40, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :In solchen Fällen gibt es überhauptkeine Diskussion, solche User werden von mir immer sofort gesperrt, da braucht man mir seine Taten gar nicht so genau zu schildern, schon eine solche Aktion genügt. --LARSMON 11:52, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Larsmon ich bin auf deine Unterstützung angewiesen! = Larsmon ich brauche dringend weitere Hilfe denn wie du weißt will ich mit aller Kraft erzwingen das die Digimon Staffeln 1 - 3 wieder gesendet werden. Allein würde ich eine Vernichtende Niederlagen erleben , deshalb wende ich mich hilfesuchend an dich . Ich habe bis jetzt nur ein Mitglied gefunden das mir hilft aber mit dir wird mein Ring stärker. Ich zähle auf dich ... Alle die mitmachen schreiben ihren Teil rein... Aquilamon 12:43, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hatte dir doch schon Unterstützung bis zu einem bestimmten Grad zugesagt, sprich ich könnte dich z. B. bei den Partnerseiten aufnehmen, dann brauche ich aber ein Bild, ein Banner, eine Illustration oder Ähnliches. --LARSMON 12:51, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Aber könntest du nicht eventuell für mein Projekt etwas werben...Das wäre genug :::Nun, der Link zu deiner Seite wäre ja Werbung, mehr kann ich leider nicht für dich tun. :::PS:Signieren nicht vergessen. --LARSMON 13:12, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Mitmachen = Ich mache auf jeden fall mit! wenn ihr stimmen braucht helfe ich euch wie ich kann! (Metalgarurumon95 14:53, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Hilfe = Danke noch mal für die hilfe! (Metalgarurumon95 14:58, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Beschwerde = Ich will ja keinem auf die pelle rücken,und nicht sinnlose abschnitte setzen.Auch aufhetzen will ich niemanden doch in meiner hinsicht (weiß nicht ob das schlimm ist) hat der benutzer Raikou38 beleidigungen reingeschrieben wobei dass nicht auf eine "wir retten digimon adventure" seite passt.Bitte um meldung. (Metalgarurumon95 17:35, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) =SnowAgumon= Dürfte ich erfahren warum du den SnowAgumon Artikel gelöscht hast >:-( :Wenn du meine Bemerkung dazu gelesen hättest wüsstest du es, zumal ich ja schon einige Male erwähnt habe, dass Snowagumon nur eine Unterart von Agumon ist, wie es ja auch im Agumon-Artikel steht. Ganz nebenbei hattest du den Artikel einfach nur vom Agumon-Artikel kopiert, wodurch z. B. falsche Bilder vorhanden waren. Außerdem signiere deine Beiträge doch bitte in Zukunft. --LARSMON 13:20, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Aber SnowAgumon hat doch andere Digitationsmöglichkeiten (und Attacken) wie Agumon, wenn ich das mal so in den Raum werfen darf...Seppi2621989 14:05, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Attacken allein reichen nicht aus, um ein Digimon offiziell zu machen; Fakt ist, dass Snowagumon keine eigene '''OFFIZIELLE' Evoline besitzt und deswegen offiziellerweise als Unterart von Agumon gehandelt wird. --LARSMON 14:31, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Das offizielle is doch aber kein Grund?! Schließlich haben zB Marineangemon, Mojamon oder Frigimon ja auch keine Seppi2621989 15:05, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Doch, natürlich haben sie das. --LARSMON 15:10, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nein eigentlich nicht, außer bei bei Marineangemon (wo nur das Baby-Level nämlich Pichimon bekannt ist) fehlen sämtliche Zwischenstufen (Gomamons offizielles Megalevel ist Plesiomon, zumindest von dem Gomamon in Digimon Adventure, das wurde bestätigt). So müsste Snowagumon rein von der Logik her einen eigenen Artikel bekommen, übrigens auch bei Blackagumon, von dem man die offizielle Digitation bis zum Mega-Level ja kennt (Blackagumon - Blackgreymon - Blackmetalgreymon - Blackwargreymon) Seppi2621989 15:15, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Eben nicht, Marineangemon und nicht Preciomon wurde als offizielles Mega-Level bestätigt, allerdings weiß ich, dass es dazu geteilte Meinungen gibt. Und nebenbei bemerkt hat Blackagumon einen eigenen Artikel. Naja egal, Snowagumon ist jedenfalls nur eine Unterart von Agumon, da es keine eigene offizielle Evoline besitzt. --LARSMON 15:23, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ja dazu gibts geteilte Meinungen, aber Fakt ist halt, dass in Brave Tamer beispielsweise das Gomamon von Joe zu Preciomon digitiert. Und Brave Tamer zählt zum Kanon des Animes. Das mit Blackagumon wusst ich nicht, von daher sorry. Das mit Snowagumon ist halt ein Problem, wenn man sich nur auf das Anime stützt, naja Seppi2621989 15:32, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::So wit ich weiß zeichnen 3 Dinge ein eigenes Digimon aus; 1)eigenen Attacken 2) eine eigene Evo-line und 3) eigene Karten. Alle drei Bedingungen erfüllt SnowAgumon: 1) Es ist das einzige Digimon das den Kleinen Blizzard beherscht 2) Bei DMA nachzulesen sieht die offizielle Evoline so aus: Botamon>Koromon>Snowagumon>Frigimon(http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexsnowagu.shtml) und 3)wenn du mal hier http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexagu.shtml schaust wirst du sehn das unter dem eigentlichen Agumon Artikel die ganze Unterarten aufgezählt werden. Bis auf BlackAgumon(das ja eine Eigenen Art ist) wirst du sehn das bei Card Début(rechts vom Level) none steht( das wird auch bei den unteraten von jedem anderen Digimon so sein), da diese nur eingeführt wurden damit in den Videospielen nicht immer die gleichen Gegner kommen(es ist anscheined besser wenn ein rotes und ein blaues Agumon kommen als 2 gelbe). SnowAgumon hat jedoch seinen Eigenen Karte:http://wikimon.net/images/thumb/0/0f/Bo-126.jpg/300px-Bo-126.jpgDigiminator 13:27, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Nun, was du sagst, ist ganz einfach falsch und das hatte ich ja auch schoneinmal geschrieben, denn eine eigene Karte hat ganz einfach nichts damit zu tun, ob ein Digimon "eigen" ist oder eine Unterart, Karten sind dafür ein absolut unsicheres Quellenmaterial. Und die Evoline von Snowagumon zu Frigimon ist nunmal nicht offiziell, sondern nur eine mögliche. Damit bleibt nur die Attacke, aber die allein reicht nunmal nicht aus, wie ich ja bereits geschrieben habe. --LARSMON 13:52, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::http://wikimon.net/Yuki_Agumon ... eigene Attacken, eigener Name (dort nur anscheinend japanisch)aber bewiesen (und zwar mit einer seriösen Quelle) das SnowAgumon ein eigenes Digimon ist und keine Unterart.... Multimiau 12:06, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Eigener Name? Ist Snowagumon etwa kein eigener Name, das sagt überhauptnichts. Bleibt also mal wieder nur die Attacke, aber das hatten wir ja schon. Ganz nebenbei ist Yukiagumon eben der Originalname, Yuki heißt ganz einfach nur Schnee, genau wie Snow. --LARSMON 15:17, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Also ich will mich hier nicht einmischen und es ist ja schon etwas lange her als das hier besprochen wurde also ich wollt jetzt mal sagen, dass Snowagumon ne unterart von agumon ist ist ja klar aber das ist blackagumon auch, blackagumon allerdings hat ja ne offizielle Evo-Line aber es muss ja nich immer alles stimmen z.B. das Mega-Level von Palmon ist laut der Evo-Line nach Lillymon ein Ponchomon, Garudamon digitiert zu Eaglemon, Zudomon zu Marineangemon. Die offiziellen Mega-Level von Palmon, Biomon und Gomamon aus Digimon Adventure sind aber Rosemon, Phönixmon und Preciomon. Snowagumon kann ja z.B. zu Frigimon und/oder Kumamon... außerdem erfährt man ja in Digimon Tamers, dass Snowagumon eine eigene Attacke hat, die sogar auf deutsch übersetzt wurde, "Kleiner Schneesturm", außerdem hat Rika ja die Karte von Snowagumon. Und zuletzt Agumon und Blackagumon haben beide ein Data Squad/Next Design Snowagumon hat auch eins. LordMegaAngemon 10:46, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) thumb|right|150px = Okay danke für die Bremse! = Okay also wir werden uns daran halten. Geht klar ! Wir haben es kapiert!!! Aquilamon 11:15, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Stimmt,tut uns (mir) leid.Aber du musst wissen,dass ich angefangen habe wenn du auf jemandem sauer bist! :Wir werden es in zukunft lassen.Doch eine frage noch:Erklärst du mir dass mit dem wikia Chat nochmal? :Danke! :(Metalgarurumon95 08:03, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) ::Sauer bin ich auf niemanden, ich habe ja meinen Hinweis geschrieben und er wurde befolgt, damit ist die Sache gut. Zum Chat sollte hier alles erklärt werden. Falls du die Seite schon kanntest und sie nur nicht verstanden hast, kannst du mir nochmal schreiben. --LARSMON 15:01, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Unterart von Salamon = thumb|left|210px Hey ich bin zufällig auf dieses bild gekommen und wollte fragen ob das ne richtige unterart ist oder ein eigenes digimon wie blackgatomon den wegen dem hintergrund sieht es sher echt aus obwohl in keiner staffel ein schwarzes salamon auftaucht, allerdings wenn es kein fake ist würde eigentlich der heilige ring fehlen da dieses digimon eventuell diese Daten hätte Name: Blacksalamon Level: Rookie Typus: Virus Art: Tierisches Dämonendigimon Digitiert aus Nyaromon Digitiert zu Blackgatomon... sry vergessen LordMegaAngemon 06:36, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, so wie ich das sehe, ist das eine Szene aus Episode 38 (oder 39), auf welche einfach nur die schwarze Farbe gelegt wurde. Es ist also eine ganz simple Coloration, weswegen eben auch der heilige Ring noch vorhanden ist. Kurz:Es ist ein Fake. --LARSMON 13:14, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) =Huanglongmon= LARSMON Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich kriege das uploaden von Bildern auf meiner Wiki nicht hin. Hier der Link: de.digipokespeed.wikia.com. Bitte hilf mir dabei! Huanglongmon :Also erstmal schreibe bitte in Zukunft immer ans Ende einer Diskussionsseite und signiere deine Beiträge mit 4 Tilden. Du setzt also einfach 4 mal dieses Zeichen hier:~''' :Nun zum Thema:Um Bilder hochzuladen, schau einfach an die Leiste auf der linken Seite deines Wikis, unter dem Eingabefeld der Suchmaschine. Dort stehen einige Links und der vorletzte ist hochladen. Da klickst du drauf, wodurch du zu einem Eingabefeld kommst, zusammen mit dem Button "Durchsuchen". Da klickst du drauf und wählst ein Bild aus, das du vorher in einen Ordner auf deinem Computer gespeichert hast. Du fügst es ein und klickst dann auf "hochladen". Auf dieser Hochladen-Seite ist das Ganze auch erklärt und außerdem unter Hilfe:Hochladen, welche Seite du auch auf deinem Wiki besitzt. --LARSMON 15:02, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Ich werde es gleich probieren. Huanglongmon = Löschen von Seiten = Hallo LARSMON, Da ich gerade dabei bin ein anderes Wiki aufzubauen, muss ich auch wissen wie man Seiten löscht. Ich habe schon überall gesucht, aber nichts brauchbares gefunden. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mir kurz schildern könntest wie man Seiten löscht. Multimiau 06:45, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, das ist ganz simpel, in der oberen Artikelleiste, in der unter anderem die Buttons "bearbeiten", "Diskussion" oder "Versionen" zu finden sind, befindet sich auch der Button "löschen", sofern du admin oder bürokrat des Wikis bist. Da klickst du drauf, dann kommst du zu einer neuen Seite, in der du nochmal "nachgefragt" wirst, ob du wirklich löschen willst und zudem eine Bemerkung hinterlassen kannst und wenn du auf den dort vorgegebenen Button "löschen" klickst, dann ist die Seite gelöscht. Wenn du gerne eine Seite zum nachlesen hättest, gibt es die Hilfe:Löschen, die du eigentlich auch auf deinem Wiki haben müsstest. --LARSMON 07:54, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) =Paildramon1998= He LARSMON Ich hab ein digimon buch gefunden und dort steht greymon's 2 attacke ist hörnerangriff. --Benutzer:Paildramon1998 :Also erstens mal, schreibe doch bitte in Zukunft immer ans Ende einer Diskussionsseite. Dann ist, wie unter DigiPedia:Leitlinien nachzulesen, die Hauptquelle für die Attackennamen der Anime und da wird die Attacke nunmal nicht benannt. Und drittens könntest du dich vielleicht ein bisschen präziser ausdrücken, denn mit der Quellenangabe "Ich habe ein Digimonbuch gefunden" kann ich nichts anfangen. --LARSMON 12:09, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Mega-Digimon = thumb Hi ich wollte dich fragen, da bei den partnerdigimon aus digimon adventure 01 es offizielle mega-level gibt, die anders sind als wenn man der evoline folgt, nämlich von Biomon, Palmon und Gomamon laut der evoline ist das mega-level von biomon eaglemon, von palmon ponchomon und von gomamon marineangemon, obwohl die eigentlichen mega-level phönixmon, rosemon und preciomon sind. Bei der 2.staffel ist dann das mega-level von veemon imperialdramon (Dragon/Fighter/Paladin Mode), von hawkmon Valkyrimon und von armadillomon vikemon, nur wollte ich wissen welches das offizielle mega-level von Wormmon ist, denn wenn man der evoline folgt ist jewellbeemon aber woanders hab ich gehört es wär grankuwagamon. Welches ist jetzt das richtige? P.S. Ist das bild hier ein Fake? Am Anfang dachte ich erst vlt nicht aber als ich eben diese seite anlegen wollte dachte ich dann schon es ist ein fake, weil es eigentlich bloß ne coloration ist LordMegaAngemon 12:39, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also laut Evoline ist das offizielle Mega-Level von Wormmon Jewelbeemon, aber du hast recht, es gibt tatsächlich auch Stimmen, die meinen Grankuwagamon wäre offiziell, wobei das nach der Evoline eher Kuwagamon zuzuordnen ist. Es handelt sich also um einen ähnlichen Fall wie bei deinen Beispielen aus Digimon Adventure 01. Zu dem Bild:Eigentlich sind alle Unterarten colorationen, wichtig ist von wem sie gemacht werden. Ich kann das Bild nicht eindeutig als Fake identifizieren, weswegen ich dir nicht im Weg stehen würde, wenn du es in einen Artikel einfügen würdest. --LARSMON 12:44, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja ok ich erstell die seite jetzt einfach, außerdem ich hab eben n bisschen rumgesucht und hab in nem potugiesischen oder spanischen Wiki diesen artikel gefunden da stand auch so ::Name: Blackterriermon Name original: Black Terriermon Name em Katakana: ブラックテリアモン Name em Romaji: Burakkuteriamon...LordMegaAngemon 13:16, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Zum einen ist Jewelbeemon ein Ultradigimon, und Grankuwagamon das Megalevel des Wormmons von Ken (Beweis ist Digimon Brave Tamer, dort können alle Partnerdigimon aufs Megalevel digitieren, außerdem gilt das Spiel als Kanon und ist damit offiziel). Blackterriermon, sowie auch dieses komische Blackrenamon sind Fakes und kommen in keinerlei Quelle vor. Seppi2621989 14:24, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Komisch... = Hey LARSMON ich find´s komisch dass T.K. im 2. Movie so klein aussieht obwohl er bereits 11 ist. Laut seinem Alter ndAblauf müsste er so großwie im 02 Anime sein aber er ist genau so klein wie in der 1. Staffel nur mit anderen Klamotten aber der Stimme aus 02 . Außerdem sehen alle anderen auch im film EIN BISSCHEN anders aus als im Anime. Grundsätzlich versth ich eigentlich gar nicht warum sie in den Movie´s eine schlechtere Grafik verwenden... :Also erstmal signiere deine Beiträge doch bitte in Zukunft. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde(~'''). Und der von dir angesprochene Fehler ist z. B. auch bei Yolei vorhanden, wobei es bei ihr noch ein wenig auffälliger ist, weswegen sich im Yolei-Artikel auch ein Hinweis dazu befindet. --LARSMON 14:50, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Lordmagnaangemon = Wenn es Lordmagnaangemon gibt gibt es dann auch Ladyangewomon? Ich habe bei google geguckt und es gab viele Bilder von ihr die so ähnlich wie Lordmagnaangemon ausgesehen haben --KamiKaZe 15:21, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hallo ich will mich jetzt nicht einmischen aber ich hab das zufällig auf dieser seite gesehen und möchte dir deine frage schonmal beantworten ich hab nämlich als ich neu war den fehler gemacht in dem ich halt auch diese seite angelegt habe und LARSMON hat gesagt dass Ladyangewomon halt bloß n fake ist weil es ja auch nirgends auftaucht LordMegaAngemon 16:40, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Meine Schriftgröße = Und noch etwas sieh dir mal meine seite an ich weiß nicht was ich gedrückt hab und jetzt ist die Schrift.-Größe so komisch kannst du mir bitte helfen? ich möchte sie wieder normal haben --KamiKaZe 15:27, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Das Alter der Digimon-Tamer = Hallo, Larsmon! Ich habe mich vor Kurzem hier angemeldet und die Altersangaben von Rika und Co. gesehen. In den Artikeln steht, dass sie 10 Jahre alt sind. Dabei geht doch in der ersten Folge ganz klar hervor, dass Takato 13 Jahre alt ist. Dann sind die anderen es mit Sicherheit auch. Kannst du mir das erklären? GlG KellyD 22:31, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, ich beziehe mich dabei auf die Fakten von digimon-generation.org. Wie wird es denn in der ersten Episode deutlich, wird es explizieht gesagt oder hast du es geschlussfolgert. --LARSMON 08:44, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = T.K. und Kari = Hey LARSMON es gibt viele Gerüchte dass T.K. und Kari in der Japanischen Version geheiratet haben und das die amerikanische version genau diese Abschnitte entfernt hat. Stimmt das? Ich hoffe du kannst mir mehr erzählen! --KamiKaZe 13:57, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, sehr viel mehr oder gar sichere Fakten kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, aber ich kann dir Anhaltspunkte geben. Ich kenne die Gerüchte die du ansprichst und da sowohl T. K. als auch Kari Kinder haben, müssen sie in der Tat Partner haben. Da aber T. K. einen Sohn und Kari eine Tochter hat, kann man nicht anhand der Ähnlichkeiten zu den Kindern feststellen, ob sie nun zusammen sind. Auf dem Abschlussphoto stehen die beiden allerdings nicht nebeneinander, obwohl die anderen Partner schon beieinander stehen, was ja auch sinnvoll ist, weswegen ich persönlich denke, dass sie nicht geheiratet haben, sowohl im japanischen original, als auch im der englischen und deutschen Fassung. --LARSMON 14:04, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Aber so viel ich weiß hat Kari einen Sohn bekommen... und übrigens hast du die letzte folge von 02 in der japanischen original version eigentlich gesehen? --KamiKaZe 14:15, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Nein nein, Kari hat eine Tochter, schau dir einfach das Bild an, das in ihrem Artikel oder auch im Artikel Trillerpfeife zu sehen ist. Und die japanische Originalfolge habe ich nicht gesehen. --LARSMON 14:18, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Steht das irgendwo in irgendeiner Quelle die du benutzt? Ich finde es sieht wie ein Junge aus ich weiß das kari damals auch kurze haare hatte aber hier bin ich mir sicher dass das ein Junge ist denn es hat z.B. keine Wimpern ( glaub ich ) und es hat typische jungs Klamotten an. --KamiKaZe 14:22, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC)